


Can you hear me?

by ObsidianReaver



Series: Venatori Capture [1]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Inquisitor Lavellan - Freeform, Lavellan OC - Freeform, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6081837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianReaver/pseuds/ObsidianReaver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inquisitor Myrwalin Lavellan tries to recover from being captured by a Venatori commander, who primarily targeted his clan sister, Ai'ra Lavellan for a past incident she failed to complete. This happens after the battle with Corypheus and when Solas has left the Inquisition. Both of them experience a event that scarred them for life as they couldn't help each other out. And how they recover is up to both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can you hear me?

 

*****

 

It had been a while since they last saw each other. Most four days had at least gone by, though instead it felt like a rather long week. Ai'ra seemed to have been avoiding the Inquisitor during that time; as well as for himself. Guessing that she needed time alone; Myrwalin didn't take the initiative of taking any contact with his fellow rogue friend. She probably needed more time alone and away from him to work with what had happened, in which he completely understood. If she wanted to come and see him then it was up to her.  
  
He on the other hand had been busy trying to get back into his regular schedules regarding battle-planning, the usual paperwork and helping out in general as best as he could. Pretending that everything was back to normal after the Venatori incident wasn't as easy as the elf thought it would be.  
  
Everyone were acting cautious around him; not wanting him to overdo things that would put a strain to his healing body. Mostly Josephine would beg him to get some rest. But being the stubborn one as usual; Myrwalin would normally just shake it off; not wanting to be a major issue for everyone just because he had gone through something horrible. But it was hard, as he admitted secretly.

 

However people noticed that this had changed him. That he was slower when trying to help others. That he would jump or flinch whenever someone briefly touched him; even to his closest ones. Myrwalin was now better in shape of course, but still. The haunting memories wouldn't stop coming back even when he was trying so hard to fight them off.

  
It wasn't until that, today they would first meet again.

 

The second Inquisitor had decided to take another route for today, in a way to avoid all the nobles or the people on the main ground from asking too many questions. Most of the questions regarded the disappearance of him and his clan sister, and why he suddenly had short hair. But most particularly, their interests went towards to why he was wearing a black cowl. He never wore anything on his head, not even when Tia and him first became known as Inquisitors or Heralds.

 

His hands nearly dropped the pile with the fresh crystal graces from his arms, that he had collected from the garden. Pink eyes noticing the short hair of the rogue, waving back and forth with the wind. He had forgotten that this route was where most people would try to avoid. And this was a place most likely where a certain assassin would hold her place whenever she wanted to avoid others as well.

 

“ _Ai'ra- your hair-!_ ” Myrwalin's voice was low as he was met with two golden, distinguished eyes. The well formed figure leaning both of her arms on top of the cold stone wall; turned towards him as she was done facing the magnificent view of the stronghold. A sight that would calm her mind whenever she had too much to think of.  
  
“Is that the first creative thing you'd say when meeting a friend?” A rather sly smile curled itself upon the elvhen woman's lips.

 

The Inquisitor honestly didn't know how to react to all of this. His brows immediately furrowed with worry. He knew that even if she didn't look like it; Ai'ra loved her long, silver hair and to see her change like this so drastically wasn't right.

“It's just a haircut, Walin.” Ai'ra chuckled once more, but he could sense that there was something more behind those words. And it felt like needles poking him as she said them as well.

 

“I... I _apologize_ \- I didn't mean to react in such a way... It. It suits you...”

Myrwalin looked down to the grey ground beneath them with apologetic eyes. If he looked away or apologized to someone like this; then it meant that they held a special place in his heart. And there were only a few people who the elf would be like this with.  
  
“Now I match yours. How many times are you going to shit that word out, _Da'len_? Surely there have to be something else that you can say. There's nothing to forgive.” A chuckle left her yet again as she still hadn't moved an inch from her spot, making the Inquisitor look back upon the elvhen woman in her regular outfit.

 

“Apologizing and bowing like that to a regular woman _will_ make people respect you no more, Walin. Especially if you are doing it to a common rogue.”

  
Myrwalin held his tongue, not wanting to reply back. He didn't want their meeting to turn into anything weirder than it felt, but he knew that he was the one causing it to happen.

  
The feeling of guilt still lingered, even after they had made up and had their talk regarding the whole Venatori incident. Ai'ra seemed to want to return back to their normal lives as well. It was a good thing that she was trying, but the haircut still came as a surprise. Though, Myrwalin could understand why she did it. Everyone had their own methods at dealing with matters on their own.

 

The assassin broke the awkward silence when she heard that her younger elvhen brother hadn't replied back.

 

“Heading to the other Inquisitor with those sparkling flowers? Or are they as a present for your lover?” The rogue was trying to have a regular conversation; trying to make the awkwardness fade away for a bit. Still no replies came back from the male elf. He had somehow drifted back into deep thinking; making him not hear anything else besides his own thoughts.

  
“So....” Ai'ra shifted her legs and walked towards the stunned man. “Can you hear me? Beneath that dark, heavy cowl of yours?” a smirk was still upon the woman's face. Whenever she saw the fabric covering his head; it somehow made her laugh for a bit. He looked ridiculous in her eyes, as well as for others. Ai'ra knew herself the real reason why he was wearing the dumb cowl. It was so that she wouldn't feel bad about what had happened to his ears, making her shake her head for his stupidity. He was always so considerable to others and it was a pain sometimes.  
  


still no reaction came from Myrwalin, even though the rogue was now practically standing right in front of him. With her gloved hand; she reached out to touch his left shoulder.

 

Suddenly, the Inquisitor's body flinched as a low gasp left him when she managed to land a touch. Panic rushed through the white haired elf's body; his eyes widened with fear; him shifting his shoulder away from the assassin's touch. This left Ai'ra shocked as she'd never seen this reaction before, that Myrwalin would actually _dodge away_ from her. This felt like a sting. A sting that could be felt hitting her steel heart.

 

“Walin-?” Now it was Ai'ra's turn to have a worried face. And she rarely showed this kind of emotion to anyone.

 

“ _Oh-Oh no, Ai'ra, I ehm, this w_ _asn't supposed to happen_ - _I thought I had it under control_ -” Myrwalin's words came out with shaking tones to his voice while he moved his feet backwards. Clinging to the flowers so that the bouquet would not drop onto the ground.

 

“I-It'll pass, Ai'ra don't think of it. I apologize again... We-we'll catch up again when I've delivered these flowers. But for now... I'll let you be alone.” With haste, Myrwalin bowed his hair; making the cowl hide his face as he spurted his speed away from the woman. All she saw was how fast the Inquisitor had left her alone again like that. Leaving Ai'ra speechless for once in her lifetime.

  
Ai'ra lifted both of her hands to her chest as her hand clenched. She who had thought that both of them had finally managed to deal with the past and move onto a new start. Solas could have been here only to help both of them out. She bit her lip. If only the apostate was here to heal her own heart instead of breaking it.  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: AAAH I managed to delete the wrong work from the drafts ;O; so I had to re-upload this one again *sobs*
> 
> Just a drabble my friend challenged me to do from a meme that I decided to see if I wanted to post here. Grammars might be heavily wrong as English is not my native language, and I haven't been able to write properly for at least 3-4 years. 
> 
> So, to make people less confused; there are two Inquisitors in this World state of Dragon Age Inquisition. A Human noble Necromancer Tia Trevelyan, and and Elvhen Dalish Reaver named Myrwalin Lavellan. 
> 
> Ai'ra Lavellan is a sassy, strong Assassin Rogue who romanced Solas even though she's not the Inquisitor. She belongs to my friend Ai Pai on Tumblr.


End file.
